Treaty of Versailles
by Pentagon-sama
Summary: Treaty of Versailles, Hetalia Style. Oneshot, no pairings, WWI. Rated M for dark themes. Is quite short.


**Title: **Treaty of Versailles  
**Summary: **Treaty of Versailles, Hetalia Style. Oneshot, no pairings, WWI. Rated M for dark themes. Is quite short.**  
Show:** Hetalia: Axis Powers  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Protagonists:** Maybe Germany...  
**Other characters:** England, France, America. Mentions of Belgium, Russia, Austria-Hungary and Serbia.  
**Warnings:** I'm trying to be historically accurate here. WWI is a controversial subject, so not everybody will be happy with my interpretation. I am, however, _not_ demonizing anyone.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and the rest is history.  
**A/N: **I studied. I got inspired. I spent a _long_ time writing this.  
If anyone thinks something is offensive or should definitely be changed, just tell me. Reviews are always welcome, but critique is only accepted when you tell me what exactly is wrong and how I can improve. Okay? Enjoy!

* * *

"But one thing is sure—a war like this should never happen again."  
"We are trying to prevent this by making a few new rules…"  
"Hmm, let's see…"  
America adjusted his glasses and wrote a few things down in a notebook. The room was so silent you could hear the scratching of the pencil on the paper. However, it was not an unpleasant silence.

America, France, and England sat next to each other. Although they hadn't fully recovered from the war, they seemed relaxed. Even England listened to America with a smile on his face. …Of course, this was nothing but logical. They had won World War I. Countless soldiers were killed and they were exhausted, but they were the ones to put an end to all the terror, the glorious victors!  
And they were not the only ones in a good mood. The other countries could feel it too: the relief, the happiness they felt when they realized it was finally over.

Except for Germany.

Some said that this Treaty of Versailles was simply to ensure the peace and nothing else. However, Germany knew better. England and especially France wanted revenge, and they would not bother to hide it. Just what price would they make him pay…?

"How 'bout this," America said, looking around him daringly. "Germany is not allowed to have a really big army."  
England nodded in agreement. "100.000 soldiers as a maximum."  
Germany looked at them with a complicated expression on his face. Only 100.000? Who could win a war with that? The whole army would be gone after a single fight…  
"_Alors_!" France said. "Germany will not be too militarily strong—"  
"For example, they will not have an air force."  
"And will not be able to attack ships." America said with an angry glance towards Germany.  
"Right, moving on." England said. "Germany will have to pay 132 billion Marks."  
Germany's heart skipped a beat. "132 billion Marks?!" he yelled, scaring some other nations. "That's about twice as much as there is in the whole world! How am I supposed to pay that?"

The room was silent once more, but Germany's sudden outrage made made the silence a lot less pleasant. Countries looked from Germany to England and back, nervously, as if they were expecting more—and were intimidated by the idea.

"Germany." England said this slowly, with a low voice he had never rarely used in front of the German. "Remember the trench warfare?"  
Germany frowned. These were days he'd like to forget. However, Germany was a nation. He had responsibilities, and would have to face the consequences of a war he had continued even after Austria and Hungary had stopped fighting…  
Germany looked at England, who glared at him with fierce green eyes, and nodded.  
"…Yes. I remember the trench warfare."  
"Then you should also remember how the area looked when you left. Belgium and the north of France were completely destroyed!"  
"You were fighting there too—"  
"I tried to save them! We've sent so many soldiers to Belgium—trying to help her! But you didn't care! You just marched on and destroyed everything! And now look what you've done! Take responsibility and _face the __god-damn consequences_!"  
England kept on hitting the table, overcome by anger. America and France didn't seem surprised at this behaviour, but Germany was stunned to silence. The relaxed atmosphere was now completely blown away.  
Russia shot a glance at Germany, wearing an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. He wasn't allowed to speak, either. The revolutions had forced him to stop participating in the war, betraying his allies. Also, especially America did not trust the new politic system called communism.

"Anyway," France continued. "Germany will also have to give up several territories in Europe. _Par exemple_, I'd like to have Elzas-Lotharingen back…"

Germany hadn't meant to be so aggressive in the war. He wasn't even the one to start it—that had been Austria-Hungary, who fought against Serbia. The Europeans wanted the war. They thought it would have ended quickly, with favourable outcomes for their own country. But the countries had all taken damage, and a lot of it was Germany's fault. And that is why, on this fateful day in 1919, Germany was not allowed to decide anything in the Treaty of Versailles.


End file.
